Pure and Simple
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: This story is short, pure, and simple. Black Star loves Tsubaki definitely maybe.


**My first Soul Eater fanfiction :] It's not that great, but whatever xD. It's pretty short too. TsuStar FTW.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own? Ha.  
**

* * *

Black Star's fingers are clutched onto Tsubaki tightly, the enemy struck again and suddenly his hold wasn't so tight anymore. He was sent flying and then she was no longer safe in his hands, thrown against the cold, cold snow.

"Black Star!" His name left her lips and, before she was even aware of it, Tsubaki quickly transformed to her human form and rushed to him - the prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes. As soon as she reached Black Star's semi-unconscious body, her hands were supporting him; helping him sit.

"Black Star, are you alright!?" Tsubaki's voice was panic-filled and she watched him look up at her, blood dripping from both his fore-head and the corner of his mouth. He winced but laughed that obnoxious laugh of his none-the-less.

"Of Course! An injury like this is nothing compared to how big I am!" For some reason Black Star's words release a large amount of relief to Tsubaki's heart, even if they both know that he's injured pretty badly.

His eyes wandered over to their enemy, who was occupied fighting against Soul and Maka, and Tsubaki couldn't help but observe their friends too. "They're getting stronger, aren't they?" Black Star's voice, filled with jealousy, brought Tsubaki's attention back to his face.

He looked up at her and she absentmindedly nodded her head in agreement. There was a far-away look in Black Star's eyes that worried Tsubaki. When his eyes suddenly turned determined she felt scared. When his shaking, beaten up body moved to get up Tsubaki closed her eyes; hands slightly shaking.

"Heh, we can't let them have all the fun, right?" Black Star was barely able to stand while Tsubaki stayed seated, her hands in fists on her lap. "Tsubaki," She looked up at him, well aware that he was about to order her into weapon form.

But, something made him pause. Whatever that something was, he glared at her and sat back down, watching Maka and Soul finish off the enemy. "Black Star?" He looked at her, and she looked at him. Black Star didn't answer her, just kept staring at her, his gaze harsh.

_Something's wrong,_ Tsubaki thought, _He _never_ gives up in a fight._

She opened her mouth to voice her concern but he ended up cutting her off, "Why are you afraid to fight?" Her eyes widened and she was forced to wonder exactly what kind of expression she had shown him earlier. _But..._ "I'm not afraid to fight."

She said it with all the honesty in the world and he looked at her with confusion. "Guys!" Maka rushed up to them, enemy defeated, and their eyes were forced towards her. "We did it!" She exclaimed and Tsubaki suddenly felt guilty - _This could be our win, not theirs._

Soul walked up to Black Star and helped him walk. Tsubaki walked awkwardly behind the group, watching her feet. Occasionally she would look up at all their smiling faces, noticing how Black Star's eyes held a hint of jealousy.

She couldn't help but wonder that maybe if she hadn't shown her emotions so easily then maybe that fight would've been theirs to win. When they finally reached home Tsubaki immediately headed towards the bathroom to bathe.

When she was done Black Star went to go take his and Tsubaki studied to pass the time. Though, she couldn't really concentrate well and ended up reading several lines multiple times. "Tsubaki." Her head immediately shot up at the sound of his voice, startled.

Black Star was shirtless, a towel hung around his neck, and his hair was still dripping wet. Tsubaki's eyes lingered on the star tattooed onto his arm, "You should dry off properly... you might catch a cold." She looked up at his face, "Tsubaki,"

He sat down next to her, his body facing towards hers. "What is it?" Tsubaki tried to concentrate on her studying, but was still doing a poor job. "What are you afraid of?" Distracted, she answered without thinking about what might happen if she told the truth.

"Losing you."

When it was already too late, her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up. Tsubaki slowly turned to look at Black Star to see his reaction. His eyes were wide but he remained silent.

Tsubaki awkwardly stood up and walked past him, mumbling a quiet, "Good night." Her face turned more red when she realized that she would have to talk to him eventually. Before she could reach her room, Black Star grabbed her wrist, "Tsubaki...."

Tsubaki searched every corner of her mind for a good excuse. She stumbled over her words at first, cheeks hot, "W-well o-of course I'd be scared to lose you. We're partners, aren't we?" Black Star stayed silent while Tsubaki prayed he was buying every word she spoke.

"Don't forget to dry off before going to bed... good night." When she tried to pull away Black Star tightened his grip. Tsubaki turned her head to him, confused. He brought his free hand up, placing it on the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him - gently pushing their lips together.

Tsubaki slowly closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, _You weren't even listening to a word I said, were you? _When he pulled away he kept his face close to hers, a serene smile graced his lips.

"Tsubaki," His lips brushed hers as soon as her name was spoken. He was quiet afterwards, waiting patiently and Tsubaki's cheeks darkened in color. Her words started out slowly; she hesitated, "I.... I fell for you, Black Star."

His response was immediate, "Obviously, Who wouldn't fall for someone as big as me?" And then immediately after-wards he pulled her in for another kiss. The hand that held her wrist was now cupping her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

After a few seconds he pulled away, "I love you, Tsubaki..." only to kiss her a third time.

* * *

**Finish!  
Please excuse any typos I might have over looked because I do that a lot xD.**

**Yay or Nay?  
**


End file.
